Season
by Artemisaish
Summary: "Kau tahu? Aku sangat suka menyukai musim gugur!" katamu sambil mengunyah permen karet. "Hah? Kenapa?" tanyaku heran. "Karena, dunia seolah-olah berubah menjadi cokelat!" jawabmu singkat.Eyeshield 21 Award,Month September:Seasons.Hirusena! Mind to RnR?


**A/N**

**Hohoho...kali ini Ai buat yang lebih serius sedikit! Dengan genre angst! Mudah-mudahan Sena gak terlalu OOC. Dan satu lagi! Ai mau minta tolong! Bisa tidak perhatikan typonya lalu beritahu yah? Lagi belajar!**

**Season**

**Disclaimer:**

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**When You're Gone © Avril Lavigne**

**Dedicated For:**

**Eyeshield 21 Award Fanfiction Indonesia September 'Season'**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Romance/angst**

**Pair:**

**Hirusena**

**Warning:**

**BL/Miss typo (s)/Drable Oneshoot/Weird Sena!**

**OOC Sena**

**Backsound:**

**Loneliness (Naruto)**

**Sadness and sorrow (Naruto)**

**Ket.**

**Keseluruhan adalah POV dari Sena!**

Hirusena **: Sena notes**

_**Hirusena**_** : Lirik lagu**

**

* * *

**

**Season One: Haru**

**

* * *

**

_**I always needed a time on my own**_

_**I never trought i'd need you there when i cry**_

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menunggu! Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatnya dan kini dia sudah tidak ada di depanku, di sisiku! Aku malu mengakuinya, tapi aku merindukannya! Merindukan suaranya yang suka membentak, merindukan sikapnya yang kasar, merindukan rambut pirangnya yang seperti duri dan pernah aku membayangkan kalau ada hewan jatuh di atas kepalanya pasti langsung mati tertusuk. Dan yang paling kurindukan adalah tosca yang berada di dalam matanya menatapku dengan tajam tapi bukan ketakutan yang kurasakan! Melainkan kehangatan, aku menyukaimu! Suka! Tidak! Sayang! Mungkin cinta!

Aku menikmati _hanami_ bersama teman-teman yang lain, tertawa bersama, bercanda bersama! Tapi, semua tawa ini, canda ini tidak akan lengkap tanpamu! Aku menengadah dan melihat bunga sakuran berguguran. Warna pink dan biru yang bercampur sungguh membuat terpesona siapa saja yang memandangnya.

Tapi mengapa?

Mengapa?

Hanya warna hijau tosca yang ku cari! Yang ku rindukan! Yang ingin ku lihat! Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari warna yang ada di matamu! Walaupun aku terlihat menikmati pesta ini tapi hatiku hampa, yang kurasakan hanya kekosongan belaka. Aku hampa tanpamu di dekatku! Kosong! Kesepian! Itulah yang kurasakan! Aku bisa merasakan Momo-nee menatapku khawatir!

_**And the days feel like years**_

_**When i'm alone**_

Sakura mulai berguguran tanpa terasa! Apakah kau melihat hal ini? Begitu indah! Bagaikan lembaran kehidupan yang berguguran dan siap membuka lembaran yang baru untuk masa depan. Tapi kemudian aku teringat dengan percakapanku denganmu tentang bunga sakura.

"Hiruma-san! Lihatlah! Bunga sakura berguguran! Indah sekali!" pekikku senang sedangkan kau hanya mendengus lalu berujar dingin.

"Huh! Aku lebih suka kalau warna bunga sakura adalah warna cokelat!" mukaku langsung bingung, tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudnya? Kalau menurut pendapatku lebih bagus kalau bunga sakura itu berwarna hijau tosca!" aku melihatnya membelalak dan sedikit semburat merah tampak di pipinya lalu dia mendengus dan menarikku untuk segera pulang.

* * *

**Season two: Natsu**

**

* * *

**

_**And the bed where you lie**_

_**Is made up on your side**_

Musim panas aku bersantai di teras rumahku, bukan! Tepatnya rumahnya dan rumahku! Sudah hampir setahun aku tinggal bersama dengannya. Pada awalnya aku menolak tentu saja dengan alasan nanti orang tuaku marah tapi entah cara apa yang dia pakai sehingga tousan dan kaasan mengijinkan –coretpaksacoret- aku tinggal serumah dengannya. Aku memandang senja di teras rumah dengan sandikala yang indah, semilir angin menerbangkan rambut cokelatku. Entah mengapa aku merasa _de javu _dengan situasi ini. Aku memejamkan mataku dan bisa merasakan _de javu _lagi, seseorang memelukku dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, hangat! Aku merindukannya! Aku rindu dengan suaranya yang selalu membentakku tapi di saat yang bersamaan rasa hangat yang kurasakan.

Tring! Suara handphoneku berbunyi, aku berjalan malas untuk mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"Sena! Kami ingin mengajakmu ke pantai besok! Kamu mau?" tanya suara wanita di seberang. 'Ternyata Mamo-nee!'

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa!" tolakku halus, rasanya sangat malas keluar.

"Tapi, Sena! Aku hanya khawatir denganmu! Kamu jangan mengurung diri terus!" bujuknya lagi membuatku tidak enak.

"Hh...baiklah! Saya akan ikut!"

"Baguslah, jam sembilan kita kumpul di stasiun."

"Baik,"

Aku menghela napas, pelan. Memang sejak kepergiannya aku jadi berubah! Setiap hari selalu menyendiri dan murung. Bagaimana tidak? Aku begitu merindukannya! Walaupun aku bermain atau tertawa bersama teman-teman yang lain! Hanya suara tawa orang itu yang kuinginkan! Er- walaupun suara tawanya mengerikan tapi setidaknya aku suka melihatnya. Aku harap bisa melihatnya lagi! Bersamanya lagi! Seperti musim panas tahun lalu saat aku dan dia ke pantai, menitipkan harapan pada mentari senja yang indah. Yah, harapan untuk bersama selamanya.

_**When you walk away**_

_**I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much i need**_

_**You right now?**_

Apakah kau tidak tahu? Bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu! Perasaan ini hampir meledak! Membuatku hampir menangis, tapi aku tidak boleh menangis! Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan menjadi laki-laki yang kuat!

Tapi...

Keadaan ini?

Perasaan ini?

Dadaku sesak, tanpa sadar airmata mulai mengalir dari mataku. Aku jadi kesal pada diriku sendiri! Mengapa aku begitu lemah kalau menyangkut tentang dirinya? Aku akan bertahan! Aku janji padamu!

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face i came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**All the words i need to hear to always get me through the day**_

_**And make it okay**_

_**I miss you...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Season Three: Aki**

**

* * *

**

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everthing that i do**_

_**Reminds me of you**_

Daun-daun kecoklatan mulai berguguran, seluruh kota seperti di timbuni oleh ribuan daun yang berwarna kecokletan. Ah, aku ingat! Dia pernah berkata bahwa dia sangat menyukai musim gugur.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat suka menyukai musim gugur!" katamu sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Karena, dunia seolah-olah berubah menjadi cokelat!" jawabmu singkat.

Aku jadi tersenyum kembali mengingat alasannya, sampai sekarang aku masih bingung dengan alasannya itu. Aku berjalan di pinggiran sungai dan melihat sekelompok anak-anak SD yang sedang bermain _amefuto_, aku jadi teringat lagi bagaiman aku masuk ke tim Deimon Devil Bats! Bukankah itu semua karenamu? Karena kau yang memaksaku –mengancam-, tapi aku tidak menyesal! Justru sekarang aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa menatap sendu anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan gembira itu,

"Aku merindukan saat itu! Merindukanmu!" gumamku pelan lalu segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

_**And the clothes you left**_

_**They lie on my floor**_

_**And the smell just like you**_

_**I love the things that you do**_

Aku berjalan ke taman untuk menenangkan diri, memakai sebuah syal hijau dengan sweeter cokelat. Angin bertiup kencang membuatku semakin merapatkan sweeter yang kukenakan.

"Aku harap kau ada di sini!" gumamku pelan. Syal hijau pemberiannya melambai-lambai tertiup angin musim gugur, warna syal yang sama dengan matanya.

_**When you walk away**_

_**I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how**_

_**I need you right now?**_

Sena notes:

Dia sudah pergi hampir setahun lamanya, tanpa kabar sama sekali! Aku jadi khawatir tentang keadaannya. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat merindukannya? Aku jadi bingung sendiri! Kapan dia akan pulang? Hiruma-san! Aku merindukanmu!

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face i came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**All the words i need to hear to always get me through the day**_

_**And make it Ok**_

_**I miss you...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Season Four: Fuyu**

**

* * *

**

_**We were made for each other**_

_**Out here forever**_

_**I know we were**_

Tumpukan putih salju mulai melanda seisi kota, perpaduan antara indahnya salju dengan gemerlap kota membius siapa saja! Aku menghabiskan sisa malam itu dengan duduk di depan perapian yang hangat dengan meminum segelas teh, hangat! Tapi ada sesuatu yang kurang! Ada yang kosong dalm hatiku, sebuah lubang yang menganga membuat yang terasa hanya kehampaan. Kesepian! Kekosongan! Aku mulai melamun sendirian.

"Chibi! Aku akan pergi!" katamu pada suatu hari di musim dingin.

"Apa? Kemana?" tanyaku bingung sekaligus kaget.

"Aku dapat suatu tawaran di Paris!"

"Pp-paris?" tanyaku gagap.

"Iya,"

"Berapa lama?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Mungkin setahun! Atau dua tahun!"

"Tapi..." aku mulai sedih.

"Tenang, aku akan kembali!" katanya sambil menenangkanku yang mulai berkaca-kaca, "Bukankah kau sudah bilang tidak akan menangis lagi?" mendengar ini aku langsung menghapus airmataku dan berusaha tersenyum walau pahit.

_**All i ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everthing i do i give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breathe, i need to feel you here with me**_

Berada di taman sendirian membuatku merasa sangat kesepian, sekaligus sedih. Hari ini tepat setahun dia pergi. Gema lonceng natal menghiasi malam yang di penuhi selimut putih, membuat alam berubah menjadi polos kembali. Aku masih duduk termenung, malas rasanya pulang hanya membuatku merasakan kehampaan lagi.

Mengingat dirinya yang tidak ada kabar sama sekali membuatku sedih! Apa yang harus kuperbuat? Andai saja ada keajaiban dan dia tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku! Tentu saja aku akan senang sekali. Tak terasa aku makin tenggelam dalam lamunanku sehingga aku tidak sadar seseorang telah berjalan dan berhenti di belakangku. Aku langsung menyadarinya begitu mendengarnya berkata...

"Merindukan sesuatu?" aku kaget! Jangan-jangan suara ini..."Kuso Chibi?"

Aku terkejut dan langsung menoleh segera saja aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang spike memakai sweeter hijau dengan syal cokelat sedang tersenyum di belakangku.

"Malam yang indah, yah!" gumamnya, aku tersenyum semakin lebar mendengarnya.

"Hiruma-san!" teriakku amat gembira hampir melompati kursi taman. Sedangkan salju turun semakin lebat seolah membungkus bumi dengan selimut putih bernama kepolosan dan kemurnian.

**When you're gone**

**T he pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face i came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**A ll the words i need to hear to always get me through the day**

**A nd make it Ok**

**I miss you...**

**~Owari~**

**Hohoho...**

**Hohoho...**

**Hohoho...**

***Tolong jangan pedulikan author! Psst...dia sedang stress!***

**Ujian brengsek!**

**Tugas-tugas brengsek! *Tereak-tereak sinting!***

**Maaf kalau jelek! Saya sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas brengsek dari sekolah!**

**Ini juga saya rasa aneh!**

**Oh, iya sudah typonya?**

**Ada nggak?**

**Beritahu yah?**

**Satu lagi, yang Annymous Reviews udah bisa review lagi lo! Kemarin saya tolak karena ada suatu alasan yang berhubungan dengan fandom lain!**

**Nah, sekarang tolong di review yah!**

**Arigatou!**

**~Airu Haruza~**


End file.
